Truce in chess
by melishade4ever
Summary: Jesus find Satan at the edge of Heaven, wanting to have a simple chat, which leads to the talk about the revelation. Rated T to be safe


Jesus stepped out of the gates of Heaven as he continued walking. He had told by his angels that one of Satan's demons came near Heaven. Since he didn't want his people to deal with the matter or be terrified, he decided to take care of the situation.

As Jesus stopped walking, he ended up on the borders of Heaven. He looked intently at the black and red clouds of abyss. He slightly flinched as his heart broke as he heard the cry of the people who chose the path of darkness. They chose the path without God, and this was the price. The eternal price.

Jesus sighed as he felt someone's presence behind him, an all too familiar presence.

"Why do you insist on trying to make me cower in fear, Satan?" Jesus asked as he turned around to see a figure standing behind him.

Satan fixed his black coat before slicking back his brown hair that almost covered his red eyes.

"And why are you trying to enter Heaven when you know you can't?" Jesus demanded.

"Jesus, you have no fun," Satan remarked as he gave a toothy grin, "I was just causing a disturbance because I wanted to speak with you."

"And why is that?" Jesus asked.

Satan tapped a finger on his chin as he was thinking of the right words. "Think of is as…a small truce."

Satan snapped his fingers as a chess board appeared. Jesus saw chess pieces appear from black clouds and land on the board. Satan walked over to the side with all the black chess pieces.

"Pretty sure you're familiar with the game of chess?" Satan remarked as he sat down, "Let's play."

Jesus didn't say anything as he sat on the side with the white pieces. As he moved his pawn, he heard the screams of despair get louder behind Satan as he moved his pawn.

Satan sighed with satisfaction as he leaned back in his chair and moved his fingers like a composer.

"What a lovely symphony," Satan smirked, "All the screams of the souls that you couldn't save,"

Jesus didn't say anything as he moved another pawn, causing Satan to pout.

"Jesus, Jesus, you have no fun," Satan remarked as he moved a knight, "See what I did there?"

Jesus simply moved a bishop, causing Satan to growl.

"You're so high strung!" Satan yelled before he sighed, "Well like father, like son,"

"We came here on a small truce," Jesus finally spoke, "Trying to anger me is not part of the truce,"

Satan gave a dark smile. "Even though there is truce, it doesn't mean that the war is over."

Jesus just looked behind Satan as the Earth appeared behind him.

"What does this have to deal with my Father's creation?" Jesus asked as he had knocked down a pawn with his bishop.

Satan sighed in irritation as he moved his rook. "Your father's creation, the humans; haven't even come to a truce themselves! Look at America, the so-called land built by…Him. They don't even follow you anymore! They just say that to appeal to the people! Their government is nothing more than a scam!"

"You sound concerned," Jesus mused.

Satan looked at Jesus for a moment after he took out a rook before laughing like a maniac. "Concern?! Me?! Ha!"

Satan looked back at the Earth. "I'm just winning."

Jesus saw materialistic things play behind Satan: prostitution, drugs, violence, wars, and destruction of what his Father brought fruit to.

"This is the world you chose to save," Satan mocked as he stretched out his hands, "Such a poor decision. They've all failed you, and guess where they end up: in my possession, in my domain, and it's only a matter of time before the world is under my authority again."

"For only seven years," Jesus corrected as he removed Satan's queen.

Satan gawked for a moment. "When did you-"

"Your turn," Jesus interrupted.

Satan sighed before removing Jesus' pawn.

"And what do you mean 'for only seven years'?" Satan demanded as he moved his knight towards the king, "Check."

"Lucifer, you know the Bible inside and out. You know that you are going to fall if you keep this up. Why do you keep doing this?" Jesus asked as he removed the knight with his queen.

Satan gave a blank expression before grimacing. "My former name means nothing to me. Your creation deems my name as a horrible one, without knowing that it means life."

Satan removed another pawn with his bishop. "Ever heard a predestination?"

"The concept created by John Calvin," Jesus said as he moved his queen towards the king, "Your fate has already been decided. Check."

"Yeah," Satan agreed, "I'm not letting my fate be decided by some stupid book. Just like the humans of the world who change their ways, I will change my fate. I will defy God, defeat him, and bring the world into chaos. I will become the true God."

Satan smirked as he moved the rook towards the king. "Check."

Jesus glared at Satan. "Satan, your demise was deemed the moment you decided to try and play God. You went against the one who created you, and you will pay the price. You have to ask my Father to perform task that always end in failure. Your people will suffer, you will stand alone, and your arrogance has always been and will be your downfall."

Jesus knocked the king down with his queen before getting up and walking back to Heaven.

Satan sighed as he carelessly picked up his king. "A checkmate."

Satan's eyes darkened as he gave a sinister smile, revealing sharp teeth. "I will not stop, Jesus. No matter how many time you try."


End file.
